


Trust me

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Carole gets to have Amelia for the weekend. Dom tries to trust her to look after his and Lofty's daughter.





	1. Trust me

Dom didn't let Amelia stay over at his parents very often. He much preferred it when she stayed with friends or with Shelia, who was determined to spend as much time with her granddaughter as possible while she still could. However, when Carole called telling Dom that Barry would be away all weekend on a fishing trip, he reluctantly agreed to let Amelia spend the weekend with her. 

In the morning Dom got Amelia dressed. He put her hair into plaits as Carole couldn't often manage her out of control curls. Dom really blames Lofty as no brush or comb he has bought yet has managed to tame her hair. After buckling her into the car seat in the back of the car they start the car drive to his parents house. 

Halfway through the car ride Lofty notices how quiet Dom is. He reaches over and takes his hand.  
'Amelia will be fine'  
'I know. It's not Amelia I'm worried about'  
'No matter what time it is we can always go back and pick her up again'  
'I know'

While Lofty pushed Amelia on the sing set in the garden, Dom stayed in the kitchen with his mother.  
'Remember bed time is 7 o'clock and only water or milk before she goes to sleep. I also packed a story book to read to her before bed and spare clothes in case she has any accidents'  
'Yes I know dazzle. Stop worrying she'll be fine'  
Of course Dom knew that Carole wouldn't let any harm happen to Amelia but that didn't stop him worrying. 

Before he had gotten pregnant Dom wasn't sure if he could actually have children. His previous abuse from Isaac and hiv diagnosis had made it hard for him and Lofty to conceive a baby in the beginning. However, now they had Amelia and they were happy.   
'Just promise mum to call either me or Lofty if anything happens'

Eventually Lofty got Dom to leave. It seemed he had a bit more faith in Carole than Dom did. He hugged Amelia goodbye and dragged his still protesting husband back to the car. 

Once home Dom realised how quiet it was without his daughter.   
'It's too quiet without her'  
'I know but it's only for tonight'  
'I miss her already'  
'You'll be fine'   
Dom had never really been apart from Amelia. When she was born he had taken an extra year of work,   
It was only when Lofty enrolled her into pre school that he started to return full-time. 

As Dom slept that night he knew deep down that Amelia was safe. He only had to trust his mum till the following evening.


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets his granddaughter for the first time.

The first time Barry held Amelia, she was no more than a few hours old. They had arrived at the hospital after Lofty phoned to inform them of their granddaughters arrival. 

When Dom placed her into Barry's arms he felt somewhat pleased that his only son had become a father and he a grandfather, something he truthfully never thought would happen. Ever since Dom was 18 and told them he was gay he gave up on him and Carole becoming grandparents, then Dom met Lofty and everything changed, the weight in his arms was proof enough. 

His relationship with Dom wasn't perfect. When Dom was younger he always forced him into activities like football and fishing. He knew Dom resented him for it, but until now he had never cared.   
Looking at his son, who was still tired from giving birth a few hours ago. 'I'm very proud of you Dom. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but I love you and the kind of man you have become'  
'Thanks Dad. That means a lot. I love you too'

They still had a long way to go in their relationship but for now Dom was glad that Barry was making the effort.


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ange finds out that Dom is pregnant and gets to be there for her granddaughter.

Dom never told Ange that he was pregnant, in fact it was only through Lofty that Ange found out. She had overheard Lofty discussing his paternity leave with Sacha so he'll be at home for a while for when Dom has the baby.  
She knew things between her and Dom weren't so good but it still hurt finding out like this. 

When she saw Dom at pulses she went over to him.  
'Why didn't you tell me your pregnant, I know I'm not the worlds best mum but I'm your mother all the same'  
'So now you want to be my mother when it suits and anyway my pregnancy is none of your business. I'm waiting for Lofty and would like to be left alone'  
'You know that's not true. Does Carole know?'  
'Lofty told her. He feels sorry for her apparently. He wants me to make up with her'  
'I think that's a really good idea'  
'Why? You don't even like her'  
'That's not true. I just think she might deserve a second chance'  
'Maybe'  
Lofty arrives 'Hey. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long' he helped Dom out of the chair.  
'You didn't don't worry'  
'Hi Ange. Sorry did I interrupt anything' he noticed Dom's tense shoulders.  
'No you didn't. Ange was just leaving'  
'Yea just wanted to say hi to Dom I haven't seen him around the ward much and well now I know why'  
Dom gave her a forced smile before making his way to the hospitals entrance.  
'I'm sorry he didn't tell you until now. I tried talking to him but he isn't coping very well at the moment, too many heightened emotions. He only told Carole cause I made him. This whole situation isn't helping and I don't want anything to happen during the pregnancy so I think it's best if you give him some space at least until the baby is born'  
'Ok. Thanks for trying anyway. Can you just tell him that I'm sorry and I do love him'  
'Sure bye Ange'

Dom didn't come to the hospital for the rest of his maternity leave, not even to visit Lofty. When baby Amelia was born Ange got a picture from Lofty and when she turned it over she found that Dom has written a message on the back...  
'Ange. Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive and move on but until then Amelia needs both her grandmothers so please come by any time you want to see her'

Every Friday Amelia gets to spend time with her angel grandmother.


End file.
